


all tied up with you

by coffeecrowns



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: AroAcing The Line 2021, Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, Experimentation, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecrowns/pseuds/coffeecrowns
Summary: For Aroacing the Line 2021 Day 6: Experimentation!Zolf and Sasha tie up Oscar, no sex occurs, and everyone has a good time.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	all tied up with you

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write the three of them all as some flavour of ace, beyond that I don't have a super clear idea of what's going on for them. also Sasha is ND, and Wilde is trans (it's in like one sentence but it's important to me that you know). projection hours babey!!

Wilde is kneeling on a pillow. It’s practical, being nearly solid half foot about his taller partner. He’s wearing underwear and nothing else, which isn’t uncharted territory, but it’s odd outside of changing, sleeping, or healing. 

“I want to see exactly where the ropes are laying, at least this first time,” Zolf had insisted. Not that Wilde minds being naked in front of them. Sasha holds a thick coil of soft black rope. They had picked it out together, he wanted her to like working with it, and she wanted him to like the feel of it. 

“Too many bad guys have done this to you,” Zolf said, when Wilde argued the rope they already owned would be fine, especially if they only ended up doing it once. “We’re doing this right.” That point seems nonnegotiable between both him and Sasha, and Wilde can’t really argue with them. Not when they look at him like he is something valuable, something worth being careful with. (Not a tool to be used and abandoned.) The idea that they are getting something out of simply taking care of him like this is, well, a lot, but not in a bad way. 

He’s been put in handcuffs for sex before. It was pretty fun. He had been younger, better able to trust, and it had been nice to simply know he didn’t have to worry about anything that happened. He has a very different relationship now. For one, the three of them don’t have sex. This is, frankly, ideal. Wilde is the only one who has had considerable amounts, and realizing he didn’t have to was life changing. Now, Oscar likes it when Sasha falls asleep on him on the couch. He likes it when Zolf lets him braid the dwarf’s beard. 

For this, it is Zolf with his hands in Oscar’s hair. Not pulling, just letting a heavy hand card through, scratching gently at his scalp. He lets his eyes fall closed, the tension released from his shoulders. 

“Sasha is going to tie your hands now,” Zolf informs him. Zolf is steady and safe, like a harbour Wilde has turned into his home. 

“Please,” he says. Sasha’s hands are only a touch smaller than his own, and incredibly talented. She holds both of his wrists in a single hand as she works the rope around. He knows what the look on her face is: he’s been watching her practice all week. If he were to open his eyes, she'd have a look of concentration, her dark eyes fixed on the task at hand. When she gets the knot, the sides of her eyes will soften and she’ll grin. When he feels the knot tighten he opens his eyes and looks at her. She’s looking over the planes of his body like it’s a building she’s planning to scale. There's anticipation in her eyes. 

Having her focus on him like this feels powerful. He knows she will take care of him, just like Zolf. They could kill him like this, if they wanted. Sasha is wearing clothes, which means there’s at least one dagger on her person. It’s a little intoxicating, being helpless before them and not having to worry about a thing. It sings in his bones. 

“Good?” Sasha asks. 

“Yeah,” he breathes out. 

“Ready for the next one?” She checks. This one will tie his chest and torso. Zolf was extra careful when they were figuring this one out, given Wilde's top surgery scars. He’ll feel them with every breath he takes. 

“Please,” he doesn’t quite beg. 

Zolf gives a small laugh above him, still grounding Oscar with a hand in his hair. He’s gotten used to their hands on him like this. 

“You’re being very good, be patient, we’ve got you,” Zolf says. He can feel himself blush. The rope is tight against his chest and Sasha’s hands ghost across his shoulders. It’s nearly overwhelming, but it is just them. Zolf, steady and present, with Sasha exactly where she needs to be, poking at vulnerably things. It’s familiar, just intense, like going from a match to a bonfire. He starts to drift as the tie gets more complicated. A few times he opens his eyes, takes in Zolf’s openly possessive stare, or see’s Sasha’s hungry grin. It’s immensely comforting to see what they’re getting from this. He feels like he’s floating. He could do this all day. 

It feels like ten minutes, and it feels like ten hours, and he can hear them talking above him. 

“He looks peaceful,” Zolf says. 

“This is good for him,” Sasha replies. “And fun.” 

He can hear the smile in Zolf’s voice when the dwarf replies, “that too.” 

Oscar can feel the just the beginnings of an ache in a shoulder, and opens his eyes to try to let them know. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Zolf says, not quite hitting the sarcasm. There's too much fondness in his voice, and Oscar is positive he's blushing again. 

“Still okay?” Sasha asks. 

“Shoulder’s a little stiff,” he admits, even if he doesn’t really want this to end. 

“Thank you for telling us,” Sasha says, and then goes to start working on the ropes. 

“We should let you out now,” Zolf says, returning a hand to Oscar’s hair, which makes it a little hard to think. From the smile in Zolf’s voice, he assumes he’s started pouting by accident. 

“We can do this again,” Zolf says. “If you want.” 

“You look like a fancy statue or something,” Sasha adds in an approving voice. 

“Thank you,” he replies, but he means it to them both, for everything. He knows he’s understood. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, THIS ONE might actually be the most self indulgent fic of mine to date. I regret nothing.


End file.
